halothelostkeysrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kattaline Nedmar
Traits, Perks, Additional Gear * Additional Gear ** Combat Knife ** SERE kit Physical Description Having fairly short wavy brown hair that is cut just above the shoulders, Kattaline has hooded blue eyes that are slightly narrow and with eyebrows on the thicker side. Her skin tone has a natural light tan to it, and she has a more rectangular face. Her body type is on the slim side of things. She has a matching tattoo with her sister that is two strings wrapped around each other going around her bicep. She has some muscle tone to her, she works out but more for exercise and not for gaining strength. Kattaline often wears loose pants of matte colors with more form fitting short sleeve tops that are more colorful and a loose sweater that is a matte green. Personality Kattaline always looks for the best in every situation, she believes that other people are good and will help each other out. While she doesn’t trust everyone, she is more likely to give people the benefit of the doubt. She can often be found with a smile on her face and humming while she works on mundane tasks. She enjoys the company of others and the stories they tell, but nothing is as fun to her as getting out there above the worlds and flying. She has not experienced the horrors of war first hand, and while she can remain calm in stressful situations she prefers to run from danger rather than holding her ground to fight unless no other options are available. She looks for the safest options and when given an order she will try to follow it to the best of her abilities; unless she doesn’t trust the orders themselves or the person issuing them. Bio Kattaline grew up on the planet Luyten, with her mother and older sister. Her mother was always distant, working hard as a single parent, this lead Kattaline to spend most of her time with her sister. Krystal, Kattaline’s older sister, was a good 5 years older than her and she had worked to become a commercial pilot. On occasion, she would take Kattaline along showing her the inside of aircraft, and when possible, she would take her in some flights. Krystal was an important influence in Kattaline’s desire to fly; as she grew older, they got a pair of matching tattoos, the design being that of two birds flying together with a band going around their arms, this symbolized their sisterly bond, and also served as a symbol of luck. While she was not directly affected by the war, the talks of emergency evacuation protocols had gotten more serious as attack by the Covenant forces on other planets became more frequent. Kattaline had always dreamed of flying and being able to be high above the planet’s surface. As she got older, she developed an interest in navigation as well as the way ships communicate with each other, in particular to find themselves and avoid collisions mid flight. Her interest had extended into military vehicles and the wonder of seeing many different planets. After finishing high school in 2550 she talked to her sister about joining the UNSC, Krystal was concerned but supported her sister. Military Boot camp was hard, something that Kattaline did not enjoy, however talking with her sister often would motivate her to keep going in order to reach her dream. Kattaline had always dreamed of flying and being able to be high above the planet’s surface. As she got older, she developed an interest in navigation as well as the way ships communicate with each other, in particular to find themselves and avoid collisions mid flight. Her interest had extended into military vehicles and the wonder of seeing many different planets. After finishing high school in 2550 she talked to her sister about joining the UNSC, Krystal was concerned but supported her sister. Military Boot camp was hard, something that Kattaline did not enjoy, however talking with her sister often would motivate her to keep going in order to reach her dream. 2552 Reach has fallen and UNSC forces are being gathered on Earth to defend it for annihilation from an overwhelming Covenant force. She was Deployed in Shanghai to continue flight training, when the Covenant arrived she used a pelican to transport allied marines around the city. When forces were mobilized to attack the invading forces she was helping to move around ships ranging from pelicans to broadswords from repair docks to frigates. In 2556 she was done with flight training and was assigned to the UNSC Infinity before the events and battle of Requiem. While on Requiem, Kattaline played an important part in transporting resources and troops along allied backlines, but even though most of her flights were in low danger zones, the risk of being taken down was always present. In one such occasion when her pelican was disabled mid flight, Kattaline had to use the best of her abilities to pull off a relatively safe hard landing. The injuries were minimal and she had to help the unit she was transporting in securing the crash site until a rescue team arrived to their location. After the campaign in Requiem ended, she was offered to join Task Force Omega due to her accomplishments and piloting skills demonstrated on Requiem. She accepted seeing it as a notice of her skills and as a ticket to see new places and to prove her skills now she knows people are watching.